


Apples

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Meeting AU, F/F, Gen, Middle schoolers au, it hurts, kid AU, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: Alex is in fight with her mother, when a stranger knocks on her window, saving her ass.(Or the one where is Maggie is basically Tom Sawyer)





	Apples

Do not slam that door, Alexan-" Alex slammed the door with all her might, locking it after. She roared in outrage and kicked a wall. She then punched the wall, making a dent in the drywall. Alex hopped onto her bed and buried herself under covers. She felt angry tears welling in her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. "God, why is she so irritating!" Alex yelled. "I'm not irritating! I'm your mother!" Her mom called from outside her door. Alex rolled her eyes "same difference" she mumbled. Eliza pounded on the door "Alexandra, open this door before I break it down!" she yelled. Alex stood up, eyeing the door warily "You wouldn't!" The 5 year old yelled. Eliza started pounding on the door harder. Alex backed up slowly; her Mom seemed really angry. "Alexandra!" she yelled again. "Alex?" a smaller voice asked; Kara. "Alex, she's really angry, you should open the door". Alex shook her head, backing up to the window that overlooked the woods. "No!" she shouted. "Alexandra! I'm coming in!" Eliza shouted. Alex was about to speak when a small tap made her jump and whip around to the window. A girl about Alex's age sat on a branch of the tall apple tree next to Alex's window, eating an apple. She motioned for Alex to open the window. Alex narrowed her eyes and opened the window hesitantly. "Alex!" Eliza yelled again. The girl pointed at the pounding door, then motioned for Alex to climb out of the window. Alex opened her mouth, but the girl shushed her, mouthing "hurry!". Alex glanced back at the door, then grabbed her hoodie off her bed. She climbed out of the window, shutting it behind her. Alex wavered for a moment, glancing in the window, then at the girl. She had long brown hair and chocolate eyes that sparkled with mischief. The girl stuck out her hand for Alex to hold "Come on" She whispered. Alex herd her Mom pound on the door again and she grabbed the girl's hand. They climbed down the tree. Alex turned to the girl when they were on the ground. "Who-" "Alex! I'm breaking down this door!" Eliza yelled. The girl grabbed Alex's hand and started dragging her towards the woods. They ran side by side until they were about halfway through the woods. The girl pulled Alex to a stop "She can't see us anymore, you're safe" She said. Alex braced her hands on her knees, panting. "Thanks" She stood up, rubbing her chest. Alex studied the girl "What's your name?" She asked. The girl stuck out her hand "Maggie Sa- Maggie" She said. Alex smiled and shook her hand "I'm-" "Alex Danvers. I know, sometimes sit in the apple tree by your house, I can hear you talking. That's why I helped you, I kinda heard your argument with your mom" Maggie said, shrugging. Alex nodded "Yeah, stupid parents" she said. "Hey, don't say that. They may be, but you're lucky enough to have them and their favor" Maggie said, blowing some hair out of her eyes. Alex studied her "Hey, in thanks for your saving my life, how about I buy you the best ice cream money can buy?" she asked. Maggie smiled "Lead the way"

 

"Now this, is amazing!" Maggie said, licking her ice cream eagerly. Alex made a face "I still can't believe you got vegan ice cream! Gross!" Alex shuddered. Maggie chuckled "Don't knock it until you try it, Danvers" she held it out for Alex to try. Alex eyed the cone then leaned forward and licked it. She spit it out on the sidewalk "Yuck! That's gross!" Alex wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Maggie laughed at her. Alex stuck out her tongue and went back to her ice cream. "So, what do you like to do?" Maggie asked. Alex thought for a moment "Study" she said. Maggie chuckled "no, like for fun" Alex paused "study". Maggie rolled her eyes "Nerd" she said, bumping Alex with her shoulder. Alex smiled and sighed deeply. "You should go home" Maggie said. Alex chuckled "very funny" she said. Maggie stared at her "I'm not kidding. You need to go back sometime" she said. Alex scoffed "I don't see why" she said, licking her ice cream again. Maggie placed her hand on Alex's bicep. "Alex, they are your family and are probably worried sick about you. Please, let me take you home" she said. Alex stared at her for a moment, before nodding.

 

Alex rang the doorbell hesitantly, glancing at Maggie, who nodded at her. They waited in silence and after a few moments, heard footsteps walking to the door. Alex inhaled sharply and felt Maggie slip her hand into her's. Alex glanced at her and Maggie gave her hand a squeeze. The door opened slowly and Eliza stood in front of them. "Alex! Thank heavens you're okay!" Eliza fell to her knees and pulled Alex into a tight hug. Maggie pulled her hand from Alex's quickly, stepping back. Alex furrowed her brows as Eliza pulled back, framing Alex's face with her hands. "I was so worried, Alex! Where did you go?" she said, no anger in her voice, just relief. Alex watched her carefully "I walked around town" she said softly. Eliza gasped "Alone?" she asked. Alex shook her head "I wasn't alone, I was with Maggie". Eliza furrowed her brows "Who?" she asked. Maggie raised her hand and Eliza seemed to notice her for the first time. "You're Maggie?" Eliza asked. Maggie nodded slightly, backing up to where her back was against the porch rail. Eliza stood and smiled slightly at Maggie "Hey, sweetie, do you want something to eat? Kara will be wanting something to eat in a minute and I always make a big amount" she said. Maggie shook her head, but Alex nudged her "come on, Mags" she said, running into the house, calling for Kara. Maggie smiled at Eliza as they walked inside. She smiled for the rest of that day, because she felt something she hadn't felt for a long time.

She felt happy.


End file.
